Tears
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Kehilangan seseorang yang dikasihi memang menyakitkan. Andai saja waktu dapat terulang. NejiTen. Sebuah fic dari author yang masih belum bisa merelakan kematian Neji.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Characters: Tenten, Neji  
**

**Pairing: NejiTen**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: don't like don't read, OOC, mungkin ada typo(s), AR**

* * *

Sudah sekitar 1 bulan setelah Uchiha Obito tewas dan perang _shinobi_ selesai. Seluruh desa-desa ninja, termasuk Konoha, sedang dalam proses pemulihan. Namun, tidak dengan Tenten, gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua yang merupakan seorang anggota tim Gai.

Sudah berjam-jam gadis itu berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. 'Hyuuga Neji', itulah yang terukir di nisan tersebut. Gadis itu tidak peduli kalau sekarang sedang hujan dan dia tidak membawa pelindung berupa payung atau apa pun itu.

"Neji _no baka_," gumam gadis.

Gadis itu dikenal sebagai seorang gadis tomboy. Sebagai seorang gadis tomboy, dia jarang menangis. Namun, sekarang, dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Neji _no baka, baka, baka_," jeritnya kecil sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Padahal, padahal… kau sudah berjanji kita akan selamat dan pergi bersama setelah perang selesai," isaknya.

"_Ano, Tenten…"_

"_Ya, Neji?"_

"_Ki-kita berada di divisi berbeda. Jadi, kita tidak bisa menjaga satu sama lain, tapi…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Tapi, berjanjilah kita berdua selamat, agar kita berdua bisa ke… pergi bersama."_

"_Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan tetap hidup dan Neji juga."_

'Seandainya… seandainya, aku bisa mengulang waktu dan menyelamatkanmu,' isaknya dalam hati.

Tes. Setetes air mata jatuh di nisan milik Neji.

"…En!"

"Ten!"

"TENTEN!"

Tiba-tiba, Tenten membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah suara. Ternyata, Gai-_sensei_-lah yang memanggilnya.

"Tenten! Tetaplah fokus! Jangan memejamkan matamu!" seru Gai-_sensei _sambil melawan Uchiha Obito.

"_Ha'i,_ _sensei_," jawab Tenten sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya dari gulungan.

'Kenapa… aku berada di peperangan? Apa ini mimpi?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hinata-_sama_!" teriak Neji yang berusaha melindungi Hinata dan Naruto.

Tenten, yang melihat Neji, langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _fuuma shuriken _dan memutarnya agar dapat memblokir potongan kayu yang menuju ke arahnya dan Neji.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Untunglah, Tenten datang tepat waktu. Seluruh potongan kayu yang dilempar oleh _Juubi _dapat ditangkis semua.

Whush!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah potongan kayu dilempar lagi oleh _Juubi_ dan mengenai lengan Neji dan Tenten.

"Arrgh!" jerit Tenten dan Neji bersamaan.

"Neji! Tenten!/Neji-_niisan_! Tenten-_san_!" teriak Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Brugh!

Tenten dan Neji pun terjatuh di tanah.

'Sakit… berarti, ini bukan mimpi,' batin Tenten.

Naruto pun berlari ke arah Neji dan Tenten, "Tim medis! Cepat ke sini!" teriaknya.

Sakura dan Ino pun langsung berlari menuju Neji dan Tenten.

Perlahan, tapi pasti, pandangan Tenten mulai memudar dan menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba, Tenten membuka matanya.

'_Ale?_'

Tenten pun melihat keselilingnya. Dia terduduk di kursi jalanan Konoha.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi,' batinnya sambil menghela nafas, 'Tunggu, tunggu, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Bukannya tadi aku berada di makam Neji?'

"Oy, Tenten!" panggil seorang dengan suara yang familiar di telinga Tenten.

'Suara itu…' batin Tenten lagi.

Tenten pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok tersebut, 'Neji…'

"_Gomen_, aku te…"

"HUWWAA! NEJI!" Tenten langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Neji erat-erat.

"Oy, Tenten! Kau kenapa? Aku tidak bisa bernafas," kata Neji.

"NEJI! AKU MERINDUKANMU!" tangis Tenten.

"Eh?" gumam Neji bingung.

Tentu saja Neji bingung karena mereka bertemu tiap hari setelah perang _shinobi_ selesai. Akhirnya, Neji pun memutuskan untuk memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Tenten untuk menenangakannya.

"Huhuhu… hiks, Neji."

Neji pun mengelus rambut Tenten pelan.

"Neji _no baka, baka, baka!_" seru Tenten sambil memukul pelan dada Neji.

"_Gomen ne_," ujar Neji, "tadi, aku harus menjaga Hanabi_-sama_ yang sedang demam. Jadi, aku terlambat," lanjutnya sambil menghapus air mata Tenten.

"_Daijobu_," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"_Ano_," gumam Neji, "_Gomen_, karena aku, kau jadi punya bekas luka di lengan kirimu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk lengan kiri Tenten.

Tenten pun melihat lengan kirinya, 'Ternyata, yang tadi bukan mimpi…'

"_Daijobu_, yang penting Neji masih berada di sisiku."

Blush!

Tiba-tiba, pipi Neji bersemu merah.

"La-lagipula, lengan kananmu juga terluka 'kan?" tanya Tenten sedikit ragu.

"Aku tak apa," kata Neji sambil menunjukkan lengan kanannya, "Kita jadi ken… jalan bersama 'kan?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja, kita 'kan sudah berjanji sebelum perang," jawab Tenten, "Kita akan jalan ke mana?"

"Kita akan jalan ke restoran China yang baru dibuka beberapa hari lalu."

"Benarkah!?" seru Tenten girang, "Makanan China adalah makanan favoritku."

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan panda," canda Neji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Enak saja. Dasar, pangeran es!" balas Tenten sambil memukul pelan.

"Coba kejar aku, kalau bisa, panda!" kata Neji sambil berlari dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan lari, pangeran es!" seru Tenten sambil berusaha mengejar Neji.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Ngg, kami pesan 1 porsi kung pao, 1 porsi cap cay, dan 1 paket dim sum A," kata Tenten yang memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua—Tenten dan Neji.

Kenapa Neji tidak memesan? Tentu saja karena Neji tidak tahu-menahu tentang makanan China dan mempercayakan pesanannya ke Tenten.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, makanannya akan siap dalam waktu 15 menit," kata pelayan restoran tersebut.

"Baik, terima kasih," ujar Tenten ke pelayan restoran.

Kemudian, pelayan restoran tersebut meninggalkan Neji dan Tenten.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di *ehem* kencan ini.

"_Ano_, Ten…" panggil Neji memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Neji?"

"Ki-kita 'kan sudah selalu bersama selama lebih dari lima tahun dan kita sudah mengetahui satu sama lain. Ja-jadi…" Neji menggantung kata-katanya karena menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" lanjutnya sambil memegang kedua tangan Tenten.

Tenten terkejut dengan perkataan Neji. Selama ini, Tenten mengenal Neji sebagai lelaki jenius yang (sangat) cuek. Dia juga mengira kalau Neji hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai rekan satu tim dan teman latihan, tidak lebih. Namun, benar-benar tak disangka kalau si Hyuuga jenius yang super cuek ini berani menembak Tenten.

"Ya, tentu saja, aku mau," jawab Tenten.

"Benarkah? _Arigato_, Tenten…" kata Neji sambil memeluk Tenten.

"UWOOHHHH! NEJI! TENTEN! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian…" tiba-tiba, ada suara seseorang yang tak asing di telinga 2 sejoli tersebut.

"Neji, Tenten, aku sebagai guru kalian tidak menyangka…" kata sosok satunya yang berada di kursi roda sambil mengucurkan air mata lebay.

"Grrrr… Lee, Gai-_sensei_, tega sekali kalian mengganggu kami," ujar Tenten yang kelihatannya marah.

Neji pun hanya menghela nafas pelan karena harus mendengar ocehan Gai-_sensei_ dan Lee tentang semangat masa muda ditambah Tenten yang mengocehi mereka berdua.

**END**

**Hai, semua. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama saya cabut dari Fandom Naruto, saya kembali, ngahahahahaha *dibuang*. Siapa lagi selain saya yang belom bisa merelakan Neji? Saya sampe sekarang belom rela, walaupun udah lewat 2 tahun -.- Saya inget banget, setelah saya baca Naruto chapter 615, saya ga pernah baca/nonton Naruto lagi karena saya sakit hati karakter terfavorit saya koit *malah curhat -dibuang lagi-*. Eh iya, Tenten kira-kira nikahnya sama siapa ya? Moga-moga aja bukan sama Lee *di-_Konoha Senpuu*. _Oya, tolong tinggalkan kritik, saran, dan pendapat kalian di kolom review ya? ^^**


End file.
